Destiel (Lets face it this is just smut)
by DeanandCasHadButtsexPassItOn
Summary: This is just 100% smut. Destiel smut. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas." Dean murmured, staring into Castiel's eyes.

"Dean?" Cas said, voice husky.

Dean breathed in, filling his lungs slowly, his eyes wide, "I... I just wanted to hear your name..." he whispered, stroking Castiel's face.

Cas leaned down and put his lips to Dean's ear, his hot breath on Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes with pleasure. Cas breathed heavily, nervously, as he pushed his body against Dean's under the silky sheets.

Dean breathed in deep making a high pitched noise, cherishing the feeling of Cas's legs against his, his chest upon Dean's chest, his hand in Dean's hand. He thrust his head up from the pillow and kissed Cas's lips lustfully, then moved his lips up and down kissing his neck. Cas leaned over Dean more, slightly loosening his stiff stance as he awkwardly tried to keep in a cry of pleasure. He hummed a bit with joy as Dean moved his lips down to Cas's chest and shoulders, burying his face in his shoulder and chest, pressing against him lovingly. Cas shifted up as Dean kissed his chest and upper stomach, as far as he could reach, then pulled Castiel, forcing him onto his side and then his back, and worked his way down further. He kissed his stomach then hips and upper legs. He avoided going elsewhere, saving that for later. He quickly moved back up and kissed Cas's lips, running his fingers through Cas's hair and softly touching his ear.

"Dean I-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Dean didn't care for whatever Cas had to say. He knew that he may decide to wait more, or ask a stupid question. This was the first time they were close like this. All he wanted was to touch him- kiss him- be close to him. In fact, it felt like he could never get close enough. Pressing his body forcefully against Castiel's, he still felt a physical distance, as if he could never please his urges to touch him and kiss him. He squeezed Cas's hand tighter and kissed him, his heart beating fast, full of love and lust.

"I love you." Cas got the words out. "I want to make sure you know that.. .and..." There was an urgent, frightened look on Cas's face.

"I know, Cas, I love you to." Dean made a strange noise, full of emotion, at the end of his sentence- a noise he couldn't keep in- full of love and need.

"I'm... I'm just extremely nervous." Cas looking away, already regretting his words.

Dean grinned and laughed, staring at him with so much love. He leaned closer to Cas so that their lips were merely an inch apart, their eyes meeting, their heart beats synchronized, "I've never been with a guy. I'm nervous to- but I love you... so much, and I've wanted... this... for so long... and whatever feels right is right... I just want... I just want to touch you, and be close to you- we don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do." he murmured dreamily, staring into Cas's blue eyes. Cas seemed relieved and pleased with Dean's response, and snuggled into Dean's neck, closing his eyes and listening to their breathing for a moment before he began kissing his shoulder, moving down to his chest, putting his hands on his back, and pushing him over onto his back once again.

"This... feels right." Cas stared into Dean's green eyes and continued kissing Dean- and even licking him a bit.

Dean's eyes widened with pleasure and surprised when this occurred, grinning and laughing internally at the way Cas went about all this. He was awkward and kept looking to Dean for approval, making sure he was doing everything right.

Dean had tried to explain that there was no right way to do any of this, yet Cas didn't seem pleased with that. He instead 'researched' (Watched gay porn on the internet.) days before, when they had decided to finally be intimate. When Dean and Cas finally kissed and admitted to loving each other, Dean had attempted to have sex with Cas- right then and there, and though Cas was happy with the idea, he was frightened and felt unprepared, so instead they decided to wait a few weeks and let Cas... adjust. After living so many years with no intimate contact- not even a kiss until recently- sex seemed a bit too frightening for him.

Cas let out a nervous sigh of happiness as he snuggled up against Dean again, putting his head on his chest and his arm around his side. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's head, playing with his hair.

"Are you having a good time?" Cas said awkwardly, a bit of fear in his eyes.

"You're great, Cas." Dean rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "Just uh... stop asking that...?"

Cas nodded and closed his eyes for a moment again. Dean wasn't entirely sure why Cas kept doing this- perhaps he was plotting out his next move? Everything Cas did was very robotic, plotted, and nervous. Dean was sure this would fade away after a few times being together- but he found it very cute, and it made him want to hold Cas tighter, bite his lip, kiss his neck, stare into his blue eyes and watch him let go with pleasure.

Dean suddenly pulled Cas over lustfully, gripping his hands and kissing his lips.

"I didn't expect-" Cas's eyes were wide.

"Let go." Dean muttered, kissing his lips again, eyes closed. Cas released his grip on Dean's hand.

"No not like that- stop being so nervous, let go, give in to your temptations. You don't gotta plan out every move you make." Dean smiled, feeling a rush of love at Cas's innocent action. "Do you want this?" Dean slowly kissed Cas before waiting for a response.

Cas was in a dreamy state now, staring into Dean's green eyes, swallowing hard, heart beating fast, "Yes."

"No I mean do you want this?" Dean slowly moved his cool hands down Cas's side, tickling him a bit, and slowly touching around his crotch, staring straight into his eyes.

At that Cas couldn't keep his quiet, awkward stance any longer. He breathed in deep as his eyes moved back into his head, closing them and breathing out with a small moan of pleasure. He smiled and grabbed Dean's foot with his, squeezing his hand tighter and lifting his body up from Dean's a bit so Dean could more easily touch him. Now he was internally begging for Dean to touch him- he felt lust coursing through his veins, burning under his skin, his heart beating faster.

"Yes." he said forcefully, eyes still closed, feeling another wave of lust- he had never really properly experienced what it felt like to really want someone this way- not until now- not really. Sure he loved Dean long ago, but he had never experienced anything like this. Before he simply felt love, innocent love, for Dean- wanting to kiss him, hold his hand, and simply be around him- but now, now he felt a burning towards Dean, wanting him in every sense of the word.

"Ok then." Dean grinned and touched Cas, sliding down on the bed and pushing Cas so he was sitting up, leaning back with his hands behind him. Dean first kissed around Cas's cock, then slowly put his hand and then mouth around it. Cas breathed in deep, holding his breath for a moment. When he released it there was obvious pleasure being released. He didn't have enough control over his own body to open his eyes or move his body at all- he sat there stiffly, full of love and enjoyment. Now all he could think about was making love to ultimate intimacy with him. Dean sat up with Cas after Cas had cumpletely let go (See my pun? yeah? yeah?) and pressed his body against Cas's, pulling in closer a few times, their junk pressed against each other, his arms wrapped around Cas's waist.

"Yeah?" Dean murmured.

Cas breathed out again, putting his arms around Dean and putting his head against his chest. "Yes." he whispered, heart beating fast again, waves of emotion and love bursting from his chest. He couldn't let go of Dean- he didn't know what he wished to do he just... couldn't let go. Dean smiled and closed his eyes, taking in Cas's scent.

Dean had never made love passionately before. Every person he'd slept with before- always being women- had been quick and simply for the sexual pleasure. That was nothing compared to this. Simply holding him in his arms was more than arousing. He breathed out again, feeling loving emotions pour from his soul. He held Cas tighter, gripping his skin and gritting his teeth. "I love you." he whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas whispered.

"For what?"

"Showing me love."

At first Dean thought Cas meant that Dean was showing him how to have sex, at which he nearly laughed- then he thought that he meant that Dean had taught him how to love, which confused him. Then he realized what Cas really meant. Dean was not just his first sexually, he was the first person Cas had loved that way- and the first person who'd ever shown Cas a glimmer of real romantic affection. Dean sighed out with sadness at this thought, but also felt happy knowing that he showed Cas not only love, but true, deep love that couldn't be killed off by betrayal, distrust, and literally death. He knew that the only man or woman he wanted beside him again was Cas. The only lips he wanted to kiss were his.

It was hard, but he slowly moved away, falling back onto the bed, gripping Cas's hands as Cas slowly and nervously moved down to Dean's crotch. He swallowed with fear then closed his eyes for a moment, reminding himself that this was _Dean. _He had no need to be afraid. This was the man he had loved for so long, never being able to- or knowing how- show it. This was their first of many nights together, and this was an amazing night, as well. This was, in fact, the best night of his life. He felt another burst of joy, looked to Dean, and then moved his lips onto Dean's cock. At first he was even more frightened and nervous, but after a few moments he was able to figure out what to do, and he was excited to see that Dean seemed quite pleased.

In fact Dean breathed in deeply, sighing out with pleasure, letting out a slight moan, and then a larger one. He completely let go when Cas placed his hands on Dean's hips, his light, cold, fingertips moving up and down from his ribs to his hips. He gripped the bed sheet and felt himself cumpletely let go. (I used the pun again see, see?)

Cas was a bit shocked at this occurrence, but simply figured his way from there. At first he thought, 'Oh good lord what do I do? This isn't like in those videos.' but he took Dean's advice and let go, going by instinct.

Dean wouldn't have noticed if Cas had turned into a walrus, he was breathing in and out deeply, still gripping the sheets, eyes closed. "Damn, Cas. That's the best blowjob I ever got and uh... I got a lot a blowjobs in my day." He slowly opened his eyes.

Cas looked extremely embarrassed at this, and smiled a bit, "Um... Thanks, Dean." He hardly knew how to respond. Despite the fact that Cas enjoyed the sexual side of intimacy, he was far more comfortable with the romantic side- cuddling, holding him close- this he understood better.

Dean sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows. "Damn." He sighed out again. He found Cas's skill hard to believe- he expected Cas to be awkward, and the experience to be odd but still pleasurable because, well, it's Cas. He grabbed Cas forcefully and pulled him up, leaning down on the bed again. Cas laid beside him and snuggled into his chest lovingly, moving his head now and again, pushing his cold nose into Dean. This moment he cherished. He wasn't concerned about what he was meant to be doing- he was simply letting himself enjoy holding Dean close, feel his warm skin, listen to him breath and hear his beautiful heartbeat. He heard him sigh out with happiness, which shot a wave of love from Cas's chest. He was very pleased with the fact that he could make Dean happy.

"I love you." Cas reminded him again, petting Dean's stomach slowly, memorizing each curve and line and detail of his skin. Cas's hands were cold and it tickled, so Dean grinned and laughed a little, putting his hand on top of Cas's for a moment before putting his arm behind his head around the pillow.

"I love you to." After a few moments he was entranced by Cas's hand and the way he stroked Dean's stomach, staring at it with glazed over eyes. Cas felt his eyes close halfway, moving his head to kiss Dean's side a bit here and there slowly. They weren't quick pecks, but slow and loving kisses. Dean pushed his head back in the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling every little movement of Cas's head and lips. He felt Cas's hair rustle against his arm as he moved his head to kiss his side again and again. He felt his stubble, rough against his skin, but extremely pleasurable, and he felt his lovely lips slowly press against his warm skin. Cas started petting him more heavily, rubbing him and tickling him, his hand racing along his skin, now, becoming excited. Dean never knew where his cool, fantastic fingers would race to next. He breathed out with pleasure, overwhelmed by these simple actions.

"Cas." Dean muttered out.

"Dean?" Cas said in-between now erotic kisses, moving onto his chest, now kissing him rapidly as well.

"Oh Cas." Dean now gripped his pillow as Cas crawled on top of him yet again, his knees at Dean's waist, squeezing him tightly, holding him in place as he moved his lips and fingers along his body.

"This... this feels right..." Cas raced his hands along Deans chest and sides, kissing his neck and chest, moving quickly and erotically, breathing deeply.

"Yes!" Dean fluttered his eyes open, breath out of control, a pleased, uncontrollably turned on look on his face. He gritted his teeth, unable to control himself. He moaned a bit as Cas touched his cock, reaching down with his hand.

"And this?" Cas looked to Dean nervously.

Dean knew what Cas meant.

The thing about Cas was that if Cas were just some attractive stranger he could bend him over and find simple pleasure there but, as stated before, simply holding Cas's hand or staring into his eyes was more than arousing. Touching him sexually brought on bursts of pleasure and emotion, and being touched by him sexually was, well, like being touched by an angel. It was more than he could handle. He could never get enough. He couldn't get enough of Cas- touching Cas, being touched by Cas, smelling him and kissing him and feeling him close, feeling his heart beat and his breathing.

And in realizing that, he realized that everything was going to be ok- more than ok- it was going to be amazing. Cas swallowed, a bit nervous again, kissing Dean's neck. Dean hummed with pleasure, closing his eyes as Cas kissed his ear, behind his ear, the back of his neck, his shoulder. Cas groaned with enjoyment, an intense look on his face as he gripped Deans upper arms.

Cas whined with enjoyment, closing his eyes, head up towards the ceiling, now half sitting up, half laying down. He held on tight to Dean's arms, and Dean held onto his. They were both tense and both full of pleasure.

Dean gritted his teeth and gripped Cas's arm, digging his fingers into his sweet smelling skin.

Dean snuggled closer to Cas, closing his eyes and taking in his scent, his warmth, everything. He took another deep breath, a rush of happiness and love pulsing through him.

They laid there for a moment in thought, Dean pulling his fingers through Cas's hair slowly. Dean was tired and wanted to curl up with Cas and sleep, now, but he didn't feel that was fair.

Cas began to sit up and kiss Deans arm, not missing a spot- taking his time. Dean leaned his head back, relaxing every muscle in his body. He wasn't sure how, but Cas made kissing Dean's arm erotic and arousing.

They moved quickly, both of them burning for what came next, and moments later they were moaning along to the amazing sound of bouncing springs.

"Well that's over with." Dean turned onto his side to stare at Cas. Cas also turned onto his side, and seeing the mere sight of his love drove him to grab Cas and pull him close, snuggling up to him, pressing his warm body against Cas'.

"What is?"

"Us breaking the ice, you know, doing the dirty for the first time." he grinned, eyes sleepy.

"I don't understand why humans refer to intercourse as 'dirty' or 'nasty' or 'wrong'." Cas frowned in confusion. "It's enjoyable and... and amazing..." Cas smiled, thinking of what had just occurred. "Very amazing." He looked into Dean's eyes. Dean grinned and stroked Cas's shoulder and arm, studying his form, his sharp jaw, his bright blue eyes, the way his hair settled against the pillow as he lay there. Everything about this image was precious to Dean. He pushed his head against Cas's and closed his eyes for a moment, to hold him tight and remember this feeling for when they are apart.

"That's the one thing I do know. Love is to be celebrated."

Dean stared into Cas's eyes, now, seeing the deep gentle innocence- he saw love for what it really is, and now, Dean realized, Cas was the one showing Dean how to love.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean, a tight loving grip pressing his body against Dean's. Dean did the same, their faces inches apart, feeling each others breath on their faces. They closed their eyes and snuggled into the silky sheets, falling asleep peacefully, smiles on their faces, love in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked in his room, duffle over his shoulder. Him and Sam had been out on a hunt without Cas for two weeks- it was a simple case, they knew it was vampires before even leaving the bunker, therefore they went alone. It was three am, and he hadn't slept in far too long. As he set the duffle beside the bed, he felt hands grab his shoulders and slam him against the wall forcefully. At first he thought he was under attack, then he felt lips on his neck, and heard grunting and heavy breathing- it was Cas.

"I missed you to Cas." Dean grinned, still pinned to the wall. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Cas take control. He hated to admit it but he had a submissive side to him. He felt a flame ignite in his chest, and felt his heart beat faster as Cas pulled off Dean's shirt lustfully.

This would be their second time together, now- Cas had thought hard while Dean was away about things he wanted to do next time they were together- and waiting was painful. Dean had thought of Cas every night before going to bed, dreaming of him, burning for him.

It had been worse for Cas, surprisingly, though. He had never been with someone, and now, after getting a taste, he had been sitting with an uncontrollable craving for Dean ever since. It was holding him, kissing him, cuddling him, that he had wanted before- but now- now all he could think about was slamming him against the wall, throwing him onto the bed, and shredding off his clothes. He was overjoyed when he heard the front door slam, Dean and Sam's footsteps, their voices in the distance. He had jumped out of bed and stood, waiting for Dean to walk in the room, heart already beating faster at the mere idea of seeing Dean's face.

Cas unbuttoned Dean's pants and Dean kicked them off, Cas undressed himself quickly and threw Dean down on the bed without a word. He climbed in with him and began kissing him rapidly, heart beating fast, lust rushing through his limbs.

Dean grabbed Cas, digging his nails into Cas's warm shoulders, pulling his body against Dean's. He groaned loudly when Cas began to kiss and suck on his neck, grunting and breathing heavily while doing so. Cas grabbed Deans arms and slammed them down onto the bed, holding them down forcefully.

"Fuck I missed you." Dean muttered, eyes closed tight. This was different from the first time- this was rough, forceful, fantastic.

Cas pressed his body against Dean's, hands still on Dean's forearms, being extremely dominant. He kept grunting and breathing heavily, kissing Deans neck and chest forcefully, taking keep breaths through his nose as if to take in Dean's mere essence. "It was lonely," Cas murmured in-between kisses, "I missed your eyes," he murmured, "Your lips," he moved up and kissed them, "Your body," he whispered, pressing against him again, teeth gritted, "Your voice." he kissed Dean's ear and neck.

"Holy shit." Dean whispered.

"Hmm?" Cas murmured, sucking on Dean's neck.

"You... you really got the hang... of all this... you were... real awkward before... that's all..." Dean tried to get the words out, barely able to keep focused on his thoughts.

"Do you like it?" Cas whispered, moving his head to stare Dean into the eyes.

"Yeah!" Dean grinned.

"Then be quiet." Cas said, kissing Dean's chest and wrapping his legs around Dean's, still pinning his arms above his head.

"What happened to you?" Dean grinned.

"I believe it's called sexual frustration." Cas muttered, kissing down Dean's stomach.

Dean laughed, "So you missed me then?" he grinned.

"You, yes," Cas let go of Dean's hands and let Dean grab his waist, pulling him up close again. "And other things."

"What other things?" Dean whispered with a grin, staring Cas straight in the eyes. Cas stopped moving for a moment, their faces inches from each others. Dean's stare was daring Cas to say something dirty.

Cas's eyes went from Dean's eyes to Dean's lips several times as he thought of what to say, still breathing heavily, "Touching you," he finally said, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Dean whispered, his grin growing across his face.

"Kissing you." Cas tried again.

"I love you." Dean laughed, kissing Cas passionately.

"I love you to, Dean. Next time you go on a hunt I'm coming with." He stated.

"Well then, I'll have to start paying for two motel rooms." Dean put his hands on Cas's ass, pulling him closer. "So what else did you miss?" He whispered in Cas's ear, kissing his neck and jaw softly, waiting for Cas to make the next move. Cas sat there burning inside, feeling Dean pressed against him, feeling Dean's soft lips leave cool wet marks on his neck- and he gave himself a moment to take it in before he threw Dean back onto the bed and loomed over him, on his knees.

"Good answer." Dean breathed in deep and began to kiss Cas's stomach and upper legs, around his crotch. Cas tilted his head up to the ceiling, eyes closed, breathing out verbally with each kiss and touch.

There was a knock on the door. Dean widened his eyes and sat up quickly, staring at the door.

"Hey Dean I think my laptop is in your duffle." Sam said.

Dean stared up at Cas silently for a moment, not knowing how to respond. "Um... I thought it was just the knives and stuff in here... look through your stuff again." Dean said awkwardly.

"I already looked everywhere else. Can I just come in and look for myself?" Sam sighed. "Come on dude I'm tired."

"Then go to bed and look in the morning." Dean called out.

"No, come on Dean just let me in." Sam turned the door knob. Cas quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheet over himself and Dean.

"Fuck." Dean whispered as he realized that they hadn't locked the door.

"Why-" Sam opened it and turned to see both Dean and Cas sitting, naked, with nothing but a white sheet covering their laps. "Uh," Sam swallowed, eyes wide, "I," he looked at Dean who's face was bright red. "You two are," he looked from Cas to Dean, "Naked... ok well um I'll just..." He grabbed the duffle bag, "I'll just go." He nodded and shut the door.

"Thanks for ruinin' the mood!" Dean shouted out, rushing to lock the door. Dean kicked the door then turned back to Cas and they both started laughing in embarrassment.

Dean walked over to Cas and Cas stood up- they met in a hug. "That was... interesting." Cas said.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "So uh, where were we?" he started kissing the back of Cas's neck.

"I thought you said he ruined the mood?" Cas said, smiling.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, nothing could ruin the mood." Dean whispered, kissing behind Cas's ear. Cas closed his eyes and held Dean against his body, slowly sinking back into the bed. This time he was laying down, watching, eyes half shut, as Dean began again. Cas breathed in and out heavily, reaching down for Dean's hand. Dean gripped his hand and squeezed it lovingly. Once he was done, Dean, without releasing Cas's hand, moved back up to kiss Cas. Cas gritted his teeth as Dean kissed his neck and reached down, touching him.

Cas quickly pushed him away, forcing him onto his back. Dean grinned, biting his lip as he stared up at Cas. They sat there that way, breathing heavily, until Dean grabbed Cas's waist and pulled him down, kissing him all over his face and neck. "I love you." he grunted, hands on Cas's lower back, laying on his side, kissing him passionately.

Dean kept moving rapidly, holding onto Cas tightly. "Lay still." Cas whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Dean once again stared at Cas daring him to say something dirty.

Cas looked at Dean awkwardly, "...Lay still and you'll find out." Cas said.

"Hmm... weak, I'll have to refuse until you can come up with a better argument." Dean grinned, pulling Cas up closer.

Cas stared into Dean's eyes, their faces within an inch of each other. They could feel each other's breath. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but grinned instead, kissing Dean once, and threw Dean onto his back forcefully. "Shhhh..."

Dean breathed out slowly, releasing his grip on Cas, overwhelmed with a rush of lust. Cas kissed down Dean's stomach. Dean breathed in with pleasure.

Dean widened his eyes, overwhelmed again by Cas's skill.

Cas grabbed Dean by his shoulders and pulled him up, putting his arms around him and kissing him.

Dean, his arms around Cas, slowly lowered them onto the bed, rolling onto his side beside Cas.

"Are you going to sleep?" Cas frowned.

"Cas, I haven't slept in hours- I just spent the last two weeks tracking down a huge nest of vamps. I'm exhausted." He snuggled up closer to Cas. "My schedule is cleared for tomorrow." He grinned, staring sleepily at Cas. Cas sighed and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over them.

Cas kissed Dean softly and put his arms around him. Dean snuggled up against Cas's warm body as Cas turned out the light on the bedside table.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas murmured.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean whispered.

Cas opened his bright blue eyes to see Dean, face down in his pillow, snoring. He smiled and gently brushed his fingers through his hair. Dean looked up, slowly opening his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas said.

"Mornin' Cas." Dean murmured, turning over and rolling his eyes. Cas kissed Dean quickly and climbed out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Eight AM." Cas picked up Dean's watch from the floor beside his pile of clothing from the night before.

Dean crawled out of bed and walked over to Cas, grabbing him and holding him in his arms, kissing him again and smiling. "I'm starving."

"You just woke up."

"Yeah?" Dean pulled on his boxers and a robe and opened the door.

Cas rapidly grabbed a pair of Dean's pants and pulled them on. "I'm not dressed yet, Dean!" He shouted, his eyes darting around.

"Relax." Dean laughed. Cas pulled on a black t-shirt of Deans, despite the fact that it was extremely wrinkly, and walked out of the room behind Dean.

"Good morning." Sam said, sitting at the table in the library at his computer with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Dean sighed, walking past Sam to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sam." Cas nodded and sat beside Sam at the table.

"Sorry about last night." Sam said awkwardly.

"Don't talk about it or I swear to god I will shoot you!" Dean shouted from the kitchen.

"I uh... I just didn't know you two were..." Sam said.

"Dean didn't tell you? Dean?" Cas called out Dean's name.

Dean slowly walked out of the kitchen, a guilty look on his face, "I was waiting for the right time."

"Wait so that wasn't the first time you two-"

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean, you told me you told Sam about our relationship."

"Relationship?" Sam seemed even more confused.

"I was going to tell him-"

"Yes, relationship." Cas said defensively.

"I don't mean to-" Sam said.

"It's just a hard thing to explain-"

"It's just-"

"You see-"

"Both of you please be quiet." Cas said, frustrated. "About a month ago Dean and I were preparing dinner and we kissed each other. We continued to kiss each other until we found ourselves in his bedroom-"

"Not helping, Cas." Dean gritted his teeth.

"I decided against having intercourse at the time, and so we waited for two weeks- during that two weeks we established a romantic relationship that we both have craved for a long time." Cas sighed.

"Ok that did kinda help." Dean admitted.

"Ok, that's fine, that's good... i'm glad you two have finally sorted that out." Sam shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Dean frowned.

"We all know you two have been crazy about each other from day one." Sam said as if it were obvious.

"No we haven't- well we have but- we don't all know that- I mean, you aren't supposed to know that." Dean was flustered.

Cas stood up and walked over to Dean and kissed him. "Go make us breakfast. The conversation will have changed by the time it's ready." Dean felt embarrassed about kissing Cas in front of his brother, and retreated to the kitchen.

"I don't get what the big deal is." Sam said.

A few minutes later Dean walked out with three plates and set them in front of his brother and his boyfriend. (I literally wrote this sentence so I could use the word boyfriend) He sat next to Cas and began eating his meal nervously, glancing up at Sam from time to time.

Cas awkwardly put his hand on Dean's leg. This calmed Dean a bit, and sent a surge of happiness through his limbs. He finished his breakfast and pushed the plate away. Cas ate a few bites and put down his fork.

"What, don't you like it?" Dean frowned.

"It's delicious, I'm simply not hungry." Cas stated.

"I'd think he'd need to regain his energy." Sam murmured, not looking up from his screen.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"You two were loud that's all." Sam tried not to smile and took another sip of his coffee.

Dean tried to hold back a grin, "I'm never making you breakfast again."

"Just saying." Sam smiled.

"I'm gonna go do some laundry." Dean stood up. As he started walking away he motioned to Cas to follow him.

"I'll help." Cas got up quickly and followed Dean. They raced into the bedroom and slammed the door, this time, locking it.

Sam looked up from his laptop and shook his head, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

(Note: I told my mom I was doing a lot of creative writing lately and that I post it on the internet and a lot of people read it and she was so proud and excited and I just laughed internally because I was talking about Destiel smut.)

(Other note: This one has less boomba boomba. Like there is nearly no boomba boomba. But it's good I promise just give it a chance.)

(Other other note: I'm laughing hysterically at the fact that I said boomba boomba.)

(Other other other note: By boomba boomba I meant sex.)

(Other other other other note: Ok I'll stop putting notes, enjoy.)

Dean stepped out of the car, straightening his tie and walking towards the building, Sam and Cas following close behind. He grinned as Cas walked by- he loved the way Cas looked in a suit- it was jet black, but he had his old blue tie on. He would be wearing his trenchcoat as well, but it was quite a hot summer day. Dean walked behind Cas now, Sam in front, as they walked to the front desk.

"Officer Smith, FBI," Sam pulled out his badge- Cas and Dean pulled out their badges as well, "These are my partners officer Johnson and officer Lennon." Dean turned to Cas, no longer listening to what Sam was saying.

"Did we only get one room?" Cas whispered.

"Yeah, I think so." Dean shrugged, putting away his badge in his jacket pocket. "It doesn't matter- I mean, I know you're not so used to this whole getting tired thing, but after runnin' around all day, all I'm gonna wanna do in a motel bed is sleep." He turned and followed Sam down the hall.

They took a look at the victim's body, then went to speak to his next of kin. Cas attempted to hold Dean's hand when they went out to lunch, but Dean pulled away and put his hand in his pocket.

They sat down at the table and Sam walked off to use the bathroom.

"What was that?" Cas turned to Dean, frowning.

"What was what?" Dean said, clueless.

"I tried to hold your hand." Cas set down his menu.

"Oh, that... let's not do that in public, alright?" Dean looked around. "I just..."

"Don't want people thinking you're gay." Cas sighed. "If the shoe fits, Dean. You need to stop caring what others think of you. Their opinions don't affect you."

"No I know but I just-" suddenly the waitress walked up to the table.

"Hi, what can I get for ya?" She grinned cheerfully.

"I'll have-" Dean started.

"We need a few more minutes to decide, thanks." Cas said stubbornly, turning to Dean, a frustrated look on his face.

The waitress nodded once and walked away.

"Cas come on I'm starving-"

"I want you to be proud about being with me, Dean... because I don't know what we mean to you, but we mean a great deal to me. I want us to have a family, and to do that you need to get over this."

Dean was surprised by Cas's words, "Cas... You know what we mean to me, you're everyt-" Dean became completely silent when Sam walked over and sat down across from Cas and Dean in the booth.

"You guys order already? ...Guys?" He sat there awkwardly as Cas and Dean stared into each other's eyes silently, Cas's face full of disappointed anger, Dean's face confused and sad. "Um, guys...?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Cas turned to Sam grumpily.

"Am I interrupting something...?"

"No, it's fine." Dean looked down at the table.

"Dean won't hold my hand in public." Cas said.

"Cas, come on this is private." Dean turned red.

Sam tried not to grin, "Why not, Dean?" he teased.

"Shut up."

"Sam is right. There is no good reason-"

"Cas can we not do this right now? I just want my damned lunch."

Sam held up his menu to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean frowned at his brother.

"Nothing."

The waitress walked over again, "Are you guys ready to order?" She said, a huge fake smile on her face.

"We're gay." Cas said.

Sam burst into laughter, covering his face with his menu.

Dean put his head down on the table.

"So a few more minutes, then?" The waitress looked extremely confused and slowly turned and walked away.

"Caaaaaas." Dean grumbled, head still on the table. "Why did you do that?"

Cas smiled slightly with satisfaction. He leaned in and whispered in Dean's ear, "Tell me I was lying." quickly pecking him on the cheek and turning to his menu. Dean didn't dare look up from his menu now, even though he had already selected what he wanted.

The waitress walked over again about five minutes later, "Ready to order?" she smiled awkwardly at the three men.

"Yeah uh I'll have the bacon burger with fries- lots of fries." Dean grinned at the idea of his fantastic meal.

"Chicken salad for me, thanks." Sam handed her his menu.

"I'll have what he's having." Cas said awkwardly- he hadn't selected anything from the menu.

The woman nodded and took Cas's menu as well, and turned to walk off- then she stopped and turned around, "You two are a very cute couple." then walked back to the kitchen.

Cas looked at Dean, his eyebrows raised, his facial expression saying it all.

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes.

"We are very cute." Cas shrugged.

Dean grinned at him, but stopped himself from saying anything because Sam was across the table.

"That's it i'm getting you two your own room when we get back to the motel." Sam sighed, taking a sip of his water.

Cas looked even more pleased at this.

They ate their food and got back in the car- it was around 4pm by the time they got back to the motel.

"Is it completely useless to ask you two to do some research?"

"Course not-"

"Probably."

Cas and Dean said at the same moment.

They turned to each other and shrugged slightly.

Sam walked into his room and sat at his laptop.

Dean and Cas walked into their room and Dean shut the door.

"So are you exhausted?" Cas sat down on the bed, loosening his tie.

"Yeah. Extremely." Dean said, kicking off his shoes.

"And you want to go straight to sleep?" Cas pulled off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah I think that's probably best." Dean sighed, pulling off his jacket and shirt.

"And I should sit up and do some research?" Cas unbuckled his pants and pulled them off.

"Yeah, we sorta promised Sam one of us would." Dean pulled off his own pants as well.

Dean walked over to Cas and grabbed his face, kissing him.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean back, leaning off the bed and slowly standing up. He grabbed Dean and pulled him closer, putting his arms around his neck. Dean grabbed Cas's waist and pressed his body against Cas, breathing heavier as he kissed his shoulder and neck. "Talk to me," Dean muttered.

Cas didn't know what he was meant to say, "What do you want me to say?" he replied.

"Tell me what you want." Dean murmured.

Cas froze up awkwardly, "I want you to kiss me." he swallowed. He wished Dean wouldn't put this sort of pressure on him. He knew exactly what he wanted, but there wasn't a chance in the world he would put such things into words.

"Come on Cas." Dean pushed him onto the bed.

Cas grabbed Dean's legs and sort of tripped him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "How about I show you instead?" He finally replied.

"Yeah that works to." Dean grinned.

"How about," Cas leaned in close, "Instead of telling you what I want," he paused to slowly, passionately, kiss Dean on his lips then whispered so quietly Dean could barely hear his words, "I take it?" He knew Dean enjoyed when Cas was dominant, while he would never admit it.

Dean grinned, his heart beating fast, feeling a rush of excitement.

Cas slowly grabbed Dean's hand and gripped it tight, pulling the covers over them. He kissed Dean's stomach and side, and stroked the inside of his leg, breathing heavily out of his mouth. The sounds Cas made shot lust through Dean's limbs, and he squeezed Cas's hand. Cas put his head against Dean's, his lips to Dean's ear, "I was scared, before," he paused for a moment, "I was scared to let my guard down around anyone. Especially you... I was scared to give in to the way I felt," he whispered, "To give to temptation," He kissed behind Dean's ear then continued, "I'm not scared anymore. I know what I want...," he looked into Dean's eyes, "I know that I want you," he kissed Dean, watching Dean close his eyes, "I know what I want to do," he leaned in closer, "I know what I want to do to you."

Dean swallowed and grinned- Cas was definitely letting his guard down more. _This is gonna be good. _Dean thought.

"Good morning." Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him, fully dressed. "We have to go meet Sam."

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?" Dean sat up sleepily.

"You needed your rest." Cas smiled at him, leaning down and kissing him. "Get dressed."

"Alright well I need a shower." Dean got out of bed and stretched.

"I recommend you put some boxers on." Cas grinned and looked the other way.

"What? Why? Come on are you seriously going to get embarrassed because I got no pants on? After last night? And anyway, I'm gettin' in the shower." He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, peaking his head out, "You shower?"

"No I wasn't going to." Cas replied.

"Come on then." Dean stepped into the shower. Cas walked into the bathroom and took off his fresh clothes, setting them on the counter, and stepped into the shower with Dean.

"I'm cold." Cas complained. Dean grabbed him and put his arms around him, pulling him under the warm water.

They stood there under the warm water in each other's arms for a few moments, then Dean squirted some shampoo in his hair. He turned around and put some in Cas's hair to, lathering it up and scrubbing his head.

"I can do that myself, Dean." Cas frowned.

Dean was grinning, "Shhh." Cas's frown slowly disappeared as he watched Dean's bright, happy eyes.

"Morning Sammy." Dean walked over, holding hands with Cas.

Sam looked down at their hands and grinned mockingly.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said in the same tone.

"Come on let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." Dean nodded to a restaurant across the street.

They walked towards the restaurant, crossed the street, and walked towards the door.

"Wait- Sam, you go inside." Cas stopped.

Sam raised his eyebrows and walked inside, choosing a table for them.

"What is it?" Dean frowned.

Cas looked down- they were still holding hands.

Dean smiled and looked away, "Yeah." he looked down. "I love you and there's no good reason why I shouldn't hold your hand."

"Even in public?"

"Even in public." Dean looked around- the restaurant had glass doors and had huge windows- they were standing right outside the door- the restaurant was packed. Dean swallowed, then leaned forward and kissed Cas quickly, pulling away and looking around to see if anyone was staring. Then he sighed and leaned forward again, looking into Cas's eyes and kissing him gently. Cas put his arm around Dean, his other hand still in Dean's. They smiled and walked inside, Dean proudly holding Cas's hand.

Dean sat down across from Sam, "I need to use the restroom." Cas announced and walked to the mens room.

"Hey man... I just wanted to say-" Sam started.

"I don't wanna hear any more of your teasing." Dean grumbled.

"No, I was gonna say that even though I was teasing you, I'm really happy for you guys." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah whatever."

"No, I'm serious."

"Thanks." Dean sighed.

Cas walked over, sitting down beside Dean. Dean put his arm around Cas and held one menu in front of both of them, "So what looks good?"


End file.
